Captured
by 12Lilyrose
Summary: Based on the Heimlich Hospital episodes, the missing scenes following Violet's capture.
1. Chapter 1

Esmé still hadn't returned on her self-proclaimed mission to 'slip into something more frightening and have the sugar bowl in a jiffy'. He grew tired of sitting in the uncomfortable office chair with his feet up on the desk staring at the empty hallways of the hospital, and although he wouldn't admit it to her, he new that his plans had hit a standstill.

With an annoyed huff he removed his feet and decided to go and see if she had yet to have any luck. He knew she was searching the library of records so he began in that direction. Not that he wanted to help, no, but only to get in her way would provide him with small but satisfying entertainment.

As he approached he could hear what sounded like quite the ruckus, a word which here means a disturbance or commotion, coming from within the library. Frowning he attempted to push open the door but found it jammed, as if something very heavy was inhibiting its opening from the other side. An exit door to his left suddenly rattled and he realised something, or someone most likely, was trying with urgency to get out.

It was then his heart started to pick up speed. It was most unlikely that Esmé had been driven to a desperate escape, so most likely it was one of his enemies, an unfortunate member of the hospital staff who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or one of the Baudelaires.

Before he had time to ponder the thought, a second exit door further left began to rattle manically. Walking up towards it he saw a manual sliding lock fastening it shut so he grasped it in his black-gloved hand and slid the lock open. Instantly the door swung open.

It revealed a flustered pink-cheeked Violet who made a move towards him but stopped abruptly upon making eye-contact.

Olaf could hardly contain his utter glee, and grinned as if Christmas had come early. Raising his hand in a half wave he spoke quickly and menacingly.

'Hello, hello, hello'.

Violet attempted to turn and run in the other direction, but all he had to do is take one step and reach out to grab her right arm. Pulling her back against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her neck in a head-lock and pinned her tightly.

She struggled and grasped his arm with both her hands pulling at him to release her.

 _She's certainly grown up_. He mused. She was no longer the girl he could restrain with one hand, and as she now was equal in height to his chin, he was thankful he'd decided to show up as he was unsure if Esmé would have been able to subdue Violet on her own.

'Isn't in wonderful when we work together?' Esmé gloated, as she pushed over another filing cabinet like a domino on her way out.

He knew he had to move quickly as Hospitals were 24-hours in action, and although they were in the more secluded 'closed' part by the library, it was still fair game for any staff to walk that way.

'We can't move her like this' he said. 'Esmé, go and find a gurney and something to tie her up with.'

'You won't get away with this' Violet sputtered defiantly. Looking as far in either direction as she could but not seeing anyone she yelled as loudly as she could muster 'Help! Someone-'

Olaf pressed his hand tightly over her mouth and glared down at her whilst simultaneously breathing heavily from restraining her.

'Struggling, are we?' Esmé smirked patronisingly at Olaf, tilting her head to the side.

'Course not.' Olaf stated, giving Violet a little shake and holding her even tighter as if to prove it. Spotting a small storage closet he made a b-line in that direction. 'I'll hold her in here, you go and find what we need and meet me there.'

Esmé marched off down the hallway as Olaf opened the small closet room and dragged Violet inside. Pushing her away from him, Violet took a look at the shelves that lined the small cupboard, stocked with various supplies. As if Olaf could see the cogs of her brain begin to turn he shut the door and stated

'Don't even think about it' warningly.

'You touch one thing on those shelves and you'll be forcibly served a spoonful of bleach.' Olaf threatened gesturing with his hand to a container of bleach on the shelf beside him.

'Afraid I'll be able to escape with a few bits of junk?' Violet questioned, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh Violet, if there's one thing I've come to learn, it's to not underestimate your enemies, and know your prisoners. Now tell me, where are the other two brats?' He leaned against the door in an effort to look indifferent but Violet could see his eyes shining.

'I would never tell you.' She spat.

'Yes, you do tend to have an act for stubbornness don't you.' Olaf considered her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. 'But you see, my dear…'

He pushed off the door and took two steps towards her. Instinctively, Violet stepped back but found she was quickly met with the surface of the shelf behind her, due to the claustrophobic room.

'Stubbornness only lasts as long as the will of its bearer.' He reached up in an attempt to stroke her cheek but Violet turned her head away from him. Catching her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him he leaned in and smirked 'And I am ever so good at breaking people's wills'.

Breathing heavily she glared up at him, finally coming to her senses enough to push his arm away from her. However he only found this amusing and let a deep chuckle.

Violet realised that it may soon be approaching morning and wished with all her heart that her siblings could make it safely back to the unfinished wing using the mail vents.

 _As long as they're safe, I can keep my promise._

A sharp knock snapped Violet out of her thoughts.

'Darling?' came the voice of Esmé Squalor on the opposite side of the door. Count Olaf opened the door a crack to reveal her, changed back into her 'Nurse's' outfit and holding on to an empty gurney.

'I got this so she'll look more likely a patient' said Esmé as she passed a dirty hospital gown into Olaf's hands. 'And I found some bandages to tie her up'.

'Excellent my pet' Olaf praised opening the door enough for Esmé to slip inside and then shutting it again. Olaf turned back to Violet and threw the gown at her. 'Put in on.' He demanded.

Without missing a beat she threw it back at him 'Not my colour'.

Stepping forward and gripping her arm in one motion, Olaf began to force her arms through the sleeves himself. Once through, he pinned both her arms against his chest despite her struggling while Esmé tied the gown at the back.

'Now we'll have to tie her quickly, the hospital's beginning to wake up and someone could walk by any second.' Olaf said to Esmé, as he pocketed some tape that he took from a shelf beside him. Opening the door, he scooped Violet up and dumped her unceremoniously, a word which here means, roughly enough for Violet to let out a small gasp, onto the gurney. Leaning over her Olaf pinned down her arms and Esmé walked around her tying down each wrist and then each ankle.

'Ah, how I do love hospitals, such a lovely location for kidnappings.' Olaf commented and he and Esmé laughed together as they began to push Violet down a string of hallways.

'My diagnosis if that you've been captured.' Olaf grinned as he walked beside Esmé at the head of the gurney and looked down at Violet.

'In my medical opinion it all has to go' Esmé chided.

'You're not real doctors, you'll never get away with this' Violet said bitterly as Olaf tore off a piece of tape from the roll in his pocket. Pressing it over her mouth he smirked 'You're right about one of those things'.

As Violet struggled to speak and move only to feel utterly trapped, Esmé and Olaf cackled maliciously. Turning around a corner Olaf saw the administrative office.

'She won't fit in there, we'll leave the gurney in an empty room' He wheeled her into a room next door that happened to be empty. 'Get baldie to guard the door until we have a proper place to hide her' he instructed Esmé who headed off, presumably to find the bald man. Turning to Violet he leered down at her.

'I on the other hand must go and put out an alert for the final two missing baudeliares so that the whole hospital can help me look for them'. Violet tried to pull away from her bonds to no avail, and although she knew her efforts were futile, she would not stop while her siblings were in danger. Olaf reached a hand up and began to stroke her hair in a false pretence of comfort. 'There, there, you'll be reunited soon enough.'

Glaring at him, Violet murmured retaliations muffled by the tape.

'Shhh' Olaf placed a finger atop the tape and Violet eyes filled with frustrated tears.

'rest now.' As he exited the room Violet caught a glimpse of the bald man standing guard outside, and as her wrists and ankles began to ache and her mouth grew sore from attempting to talk through the tape, she feared that her diagnosis was terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

After creating a perfect anagram of Violet's name, Olaf sent the two white-faced women off to disperse the patient list.

'We officially have the children's ward, room 922, reserved for our taking. We can leave both Babs and Violet in there.' Olaf explained to Esmé.

'I'll wheel this one there using the elevator so no one can see her' Esmé said and she pushed Babs, who was tied to a chair in the administrative office, out of the doorway.

Olaf walked to the room next door and dismissed the bald man with an 'I've got her from here'.

Waltzing into the room to find Violet as he left her he enthusiastically gripped the safety barrier on the side of the gurney. 'Good news, my dear, we found you your own private wing. Secluded, private, you'll love it.' He paused and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he said

'You know I think I may almost prefer your retorts, although it is far too satisfying seeing you so utterly and hopelessly helpless.'

Pushing the gurney out of the room he told her to 'hold tight' and then laughed to himself. He saw few people on the way to the room but as he rounded one of the last corners he almost collided with a group of the volunteers 'fighting disease'.

'Sorry there brother' said a bearded man with a guitar. 'We wouldn't want to get in the way of your life-saving duties'.

Olaf made a fake and heavily forced smile with a small nod and was about to respond when Violet realised the volunteers were the same ones she had shared the van with and hope grew inside her. She began to fight against her bonds and tried her very best to speak through the tape across her mouth.

 _Help me! Recognise me! He's not a real doctor!_

The bearded man took notice of her and beamed down at her.

'Sister!' Upon the realisation that Violet had met them before the smile fell abruptly from Olaf's face. 'We're so sorry you've gotten ill! Is there anything –' the bearded man paused as he noticed the tape over her mouth and her bound wrists and ankles. 'Why are you tied down?' he inquired.

Olaf recovered quickly and stepped in front of Violet in an attempt to obstruct her face from the view of the volunteers.

'I am Doctor Mattathias Medical School, I am taking care of Viol-, I mean Laura here. She has been experiencing sporadic spasms of her muscles so she must be restrained to avoid injuring herself. Oh, and gagged to avoid catching something from the shared Helium that we all breathe in the air.'

The volunteers all gasped and giggled as if Count Olaf had said something very intelligent or awe inspiring. 'Well you certainly are a believable doctor brother' the bearded man said.

'Anyway, I must be going-'

'Wait, we want to make our sister get better, come on everyone, one verse for Laura!'. Olaf opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak a word the bearded man had begun to play his guitar and all the volunteers sang in unison;

'We sing to those we've met before

Although we don't discuss

That really we're just thankful that

The sick one is not us!

Tra la la! Fiddle dee dee!

Hope you get well soon.

Ho ho ho! Hee hee hee!

Have a heart-shaped balloon!'

As a particularly perky volunteer extended a balloon out to Violet, who evidently couldn't take it, Olaf snatched in from her hand and began to tie it to the side of the gurney.

'She feels better already!' he exclaimed as the volunteers began to clap. He steered the gurney around them and hastily walked away. Finally reaching the room he parked the gurney outside and opened the door to the children's wing. He saw that Esmé had already deposited Babs in the corner of the room, and noted the disturbing clown wallpaper, an eerie empty cot and in the far corner, an empty hospital bed with pinks sheets.

Untying Violet's ankles first, followed by wrists he pulled her from the gurney and pinned her wrists behind her back. Quickly dragging her into the room and swinging the door closed behind him, he pulled her over to the bed. Having slightly more freedom than she'd had previously, Violet struggled against her captor. She attempted to stomp on his feet but he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back against his shoulder roughly enough to make her whimper in pain.

He threw her against the side of the bed and her ribcage collided with the side guard, knocking the wind out of her and making her gasp as she leant over the bed. Without giving her time to recover her lifted her onto the bed and began to tie down her down once more while she was still winded.

He pulled a tray table that had various medical tools on it alongside the bed. Picking up a scalpel he admired it as he turned it over in his fingers. Then without warning, he stabbed it into the heart-shaped balloon popping it instantly. Violet flinched.

Olaf leaned over and tore the tape off her mouth with purposeful speed and questioned 'comfy?' in a sickly sweet voice.

'Klaus and Sunny will find me' Violet declared with more conviction than she felt.

'Oh I'm counting on it. If I know your siblings your brainy brother will follow all of the clues right into my clutches.' Olaf smiled boastfully.

'We've outsmarted you every time, we'll do it again' she responded causing Olaf to glare and grit his teeth.

'I don't think you will outsmart me' he stated, roughly dropping the tray of tools onto Violet's stomach. 'Not this time.' Picking up a long sharp knife from the tray he asked 'Have you ever hunted, Violet?'

'Of course not'

'If you had you'd be familiar with a particular experience.' Placing the knife back down he selected a long needle injector gun, similar to the one he had used to murder Uncle Monty. 'There's a particular moment at the end of a long hunt, when you have the animal cornered. And the animal looks into your eyes…' exchanging the syringe for what looked like a drill he continued, 'deep into them to see if there is any mercy in there…'

Violet's heart was racing. She knew he was toying with her purposefully, but as he turned on the drill and she saw the whirring machine hovering over her in the hands of the villain, she couldn't help but feel anxious.

'And when it sees that there is not…' He turned off the drill and stared Violet straight in the eyes. 'It gives up. It gives its life to you…' Placing his hand on the guard beside her head he spoke with no remorse, 'I have you cornered Violet. And I have no mercy. Soon enough your siblings will fall into my trap…' Suddenly he leaned down over her. So close that Violet could smell his putrid breath and feel it on her cheeks, but couldn't look anywhere than his shiny, shiny eyes that bore into hers. 'And when they do, I won't be satisfied with just your fortune, this time, I will obliterate you, and the entire Baudelaire line in the cruellest way imaginable'. As he inched closer, Violet turned her head to the side slightly to try and avoid their proximity, but as her heart rate increased, so did the size of his face.

'Won't that be fun?' Smiling down at her, he finally turned away from her as the door opened and Esmé began to ask him something. Quickly composing herself, Violet took the opportunity to slide a scalpel that was on the edge of the tray on her lap, off the tray, and under the hem of her gown. As Olaf turned back around and removed the tray before walking over to Babs and then finally leaving the room, all Violet could think was that this animal wasn't going down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Having freed herself and Babs, Violet had led the two of them into a Break Room and held out a Doctor's jacket to Babs imploring her to put it on and to be quiet.

This seemed challenging for Babs who was clearly experiencing the most stressful day of her life, and couldn't seem to restrain her enthusiasm for the plan.

'It's preposterous, it's unthinkable, it's…exhilarating. Yes! Let's do it!'

Violet extended the disguise to her and begged her to keep her voice down. 'Great, put on this coat, just be quiet!'

'By gum I want to LIVE!' Babs screeched taking the clothes from her.

'Well that's a shame'. The two ladies turned to face the doorway where Count Olaf stood looking fuming and holding a polystyrene cup of water. 'We don't always get what we want.' Crushing the cup in his hand, the water drenched the floor at his feet. Violet froze.

'We're not coming with you. Either of us' she stated, taking one step back away from him. Babs mimicked her movement but with an added frightened laugh. Olaf considered the room for a moment, then looked at Violet, then at Babs, then back at Violet, and finally settled his eyes on Babs.

'Babs, I can only assume this treachery was not of your design. I understand what a corrupting influence Laura can be – '

'My name's not Laura-'

'Therefore I am willing to forgive your little venture. Come, there's party planning to be done.' Faking a smile Olaf extended an arm towards Babs.

'Don't listen to him. Babs, he's trying to trick you.' Suddenly becoming aware of the various doctor's around her Violet turned around to one on a bunkbed behind her and attempted to shake him awake. 'Sir, I need help'

What she didn't realise was simultaneously Olaf took two strides forward and grabbed Babs, taking a sharp tool from his pocket and holding it to her throat before speaking 'Violet.'

Startled by the sound of her real name on his lips she turned and saw Babs in peril. The doctor she had shaken rolled further from her muttering 'I'm on a break!' in an annoyed tone.

Olaf looked victorious. 'Sorry gentlemen, rogue patient, I'll escort her out.' Looking at Violet he spoke clearly 'This is how it's going to work. Babs' only chance of survival revolves around you shutting up, and following me from this room. Clear?'

Still gripping onto the doctors coat, Violet's fists shook with frustration. Olaf pressed the tool into Babs throat and she whimpered. 'Clear?' he emphasized. He knew her nature, and that she would never put herself first. And his eyes shone daring her to do something other than what he'd told her to.

Slowly and reluctantly, she began to walk towards him in defeat. Once in the hallway Olaf pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket and demanded one of his troupe meet him at the children's ward.

Once they arrived the Bald man was already waiting. Olaf handed Babs over to him and began to list things he wanted his other henchpeople to find and bring to him. Violet stared over at the bed that she had most recently escaped, with the bandages ties still lying cut on the pink sheets. As she heard the door shut she turned around to face Count Olaf.

She'd barely made eye-contact with him before his hand collided with the side of her face. The force sent her falling to the side, right into the movable stand that held the tray of tools he had threatened her with earlier. Hitting the floor atop the pile of tools, her vision lined with bright spots and her hand cut from landing on the blade of one of the knives, she panted as she faced the ground while Olaf loomed over her.

'You almost ruined all of my plans. Again.' He sneered. 'But your goody-two-shoes stupid noble nature is your downfall. You couldn't just save yourself, could you? You've caused me so much trouble. I would've had your fortune ages ago if you'd only used the right hand when signing that certificate!' Olaf began to pace in his anger and Violet's vision finally returned enough to focus in on her surroundings. As Olaf continued she gripped the handle of the knife with her bleeding hand.

Olaf snatched up the doctor's coat that Violet had forgotten she'd been holding and had dropped when she'd been struck and shook it. 'And now you're using my own methods against me?' Noticing she was still facing the floor he yelled 'Look at me.' When she didn't comply, he made a move towards her.

Violet turned and held the knife out pointing it upwards towards him. Olaf froze and glared. 'Go on orphan. I'd love to see you use it.'

Shuffling into a sitting position and then rising to her feet, all without lowering the knife, Violet stood across from Olaf. 'You've failed every time. Because as long as you are evil there will always be good people to stop you.' Her hand shook and a few drops of blood dripped to the ground.

'There is no good and bad Violet. Your parents new that.'

'My parents were good people.' Violet responded with conviction.

'Oh? The same parents that left you alone?'

'That wasn't their fault, they-'

'That kept secrets from their children?'

'They were just trying to protect us-'

With each statement he took a step towards her, but Violet held her stance as she responded.

'That same parents that would kill for their own agenda?'

'My parents would never kill anyone-' Violet's eyes filled with tears and hatred. As Olaf opened his mouth to respond the door swung open to reveal the bald man, with the rest of Olaf's henchpeople behind him. In the moment that she glanced to the doorway in surprise, Olaf grabbed her wrist that held onto the knife and slammed it against the wall beside him. Crying out in pain, Violet loosened her grip and Olaf used his other hand to take the knife from her hand and pressed the blade against her neck, pinning her against the wall. Without explaining anything to the stunned troupe, he demanded they set up what he'd instructed them to bring.

As Violet saw that they were attaching thick leather restraints to the bed, she began to struggle. Olaf pressed his finger on the cut on Violet's hand that he had pinned to the wall beside her head, and tears began to fall down Violet's face.

'Shhh' he said in false comfort removing his hand holding the knife from her neck and using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. He then addressed the troupe as he said 'bring me something to clean her up a bit with.'

One of the white-faced women went rustling through a cabinet and then brought of a disinfectant sterile wipe and gauze. Taking it from her, Olaf proceeded to wipe up the blood from Violet's hand that hand come from the cut. He did not move from his position while he worked, essentially trapping her against the wall. 'I don't want you to be all bloody…' he said as he pressed the disinfectant wipe none-too-gently over the small wound causing Violet to wince. 'Not yet' he added, smiling at her.

'There. All better.' He said. Then as if to taunt her he raised her hand to his lips and kissed atop the cut slowly and gently whilst never losing contact with Violet's tear-filled eyes.

'Now although you are the ripest orphan, merely a few years away from acquiring the fortune, I find that you've caused me too much trouble. You have been by far the most resourceful, and I can't help but feel you're the route of all my plans failing. So I've decided to keep one of the other two brats. As for you…' Pointing the knife towards her throat once more, he paused, and then ran his thumb over a spot of blood on the handle in a revoltingly affectionate manner.

As if snapped from a trance, her pulled her from the wall and lifted her onto the bed as he and his troupe each began to strap down her down. Olaf looked gleeful and as he placed a mask over her face Violet struggled with all her might to stay awake.

Breath.

 _I need to find Klaus and Sunny. I need to be here to protect them._

Breath.

I promised.

Breath.

'Now, shh, just relax…and count backwards from ten' Olaf's words loomed over her.

Breath. Breath. Breath.

Violet felt utterly helpless and although she wanted to beg for the lives of her siblings to be left alone, and say all manner of things to the man above her, she asked a question that resided not within the deep thinking cogs of her brain, but only the surface. As the pace of her breaths increased, so did her fear and all she could say was 'What are you gonna do to me?'

As Olaf shhhed her once more, she felt her body relax and her head lull to the side, and as the fading face of Esmè Squalor blurred before her eyes, and the voice of a woman echo the words 'night night' met her ears, she could keep her eyes open no longer.

Olaf watched as the girl before him go limp. 'I'd like to see her escape this' he muttered maniacally as his troupe and Esmè laughed and left the room. Bending over the unconscious and strapped down Violet he placed a hand in her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'Sweet dreams'

Author's Note:

Just wanted to say thank you to all who take the time to read by first ever ASOUE fic, I love the fandom and this has inspired me to write more! I love reviews and I want to thank my first review as the feedback was so sweet and made me want to put up another chapter right away! Haha Enjoy season 3, I binged it all last night.


End file.
